sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Идиш
|страны=Россия, США, Литва, Израиль, Украина, Германия, Белоруссия, Канада, Бразилия, Аргентина и др. |регионы= |официальный язык= |число носителей=3 млн. |регулирующая организация= |рейтинг= |статус= |вымер= |категория=Языки Евразии |классификация= Индоевропейская семья : Германская ветвь :: Западногерманская группа ::: Верхненемецкая подгруппа |письмо=еврейский алфавит |ГОСТ 7.75-97=иди 202 |ISO1=yi |ISO2=yid |ISO3=yid — общий ydd — восточный yih — западный }} Идиш ( , также אידיש, Yiddish, Jiddisch) — это германский язык, на котором в начале XX века говорило около 11 млн евреев по всему миру. Название идиш означает 'еврейский' (исторически также — тайч, идиш-тайч, от тайч идиш-тайч — еврейский немецкий, либо по другой версии — «толкование» в связи с традицией устного толкования еврейских текстов при их изучении). Идиш возник в Центральной и Восточной Европе между IX и XII веками на основе средненемецких диалектов (70-75%) с обширными заимствованиями из древнееврейского и арамейского (около 15%), а также из романских и славянских языков (в диалектах достигает 20%). Сплав языков породил оригинальную грамматику, позволяющую комбинацию слов немецкого корня с синтаксическими элементами семитских и славянских языков. Диалекты идиша Идиш состоит из большого числа диалектов, которые принято подразделять на западные и восточные. Последние, в свою очередь, делятся на три группы: северную (т.н. литовский диалект: Прибалтика, Беларусь, северовосточные области Польши, Смоленская область России и часть Черниговской области Украины), юговосточную (т.н. украинский диалект: Украина, Молдова, восточные области Румынии, прежде всего - Молдавия и Буковина, южная часть брестской области Беларуси и люблинского воеводства Польши) и центральную (или югозападную, т.н. польский диалект: центральная и западная Польша, Трансильвания, прикарпатские районы Украины). Существуют и переходные диалекты. В начале ХХ века был создан единый клал шпрах общий язык, получивший распространение в основном в университетах. В Северной Америке в среде хасидов выкристализовался общий диалект на основе «венгерского» идиша, распространенного раньше в Трансильвании. В СССР грамматической основой литературного стандарта послужил украинский диалект, тогда как фонетика базировалась на северном диалекте. Театральный идиш, в соответствии с традицией ведущей своё начало от А. Гольдфадена, соответствует усреднённому украинскому диалекту (иногда в данном контексте именуемому волынским). Западный идиш, которые некоторые исследователи (напр. П. Векслер) рассматривают, как отдельный язык, на котором евреи говорили в западный областях Германии, Швейцарии и Голландии, а также в Курляндии, сегодня практически мертв. Областные варианты идиш обнаруживают большие различия в системе гласных, начиная от оппозиции между кратким открытым i и долгим закрытым i, и кончая моделями с полными параллельными рядами кратких и долгих гласных. В диалектах встречаются также ü и дифтонги, оканчивающиеся на -w. Однако в системе согласных наибольшее разнообразие обнаруживает литературный идиш. В некоторых диалектах отсутствует фонема h, в некоторых различается меньшее количество палатальных, а в западном идиш отсутствует различие по звонкости. Артикуляция r варьируется в различных районах от r апикального до (преимущественно) r увулярного. Идиш в интернете Вместе с ивритом идиш расположен в юникоде в диапазоне (0590-05FF). Википедия на идиш — װיקיפּעדיע Гонения на идиш в СССР и Израиле Журналистика на идише Литература на идише См: Очерк идишистской литературы, Идишистские писатели, Идишистские поэты Орфография Идиш использует «квадратное» письмо. Существует несколько вариантов орфографии идиша. В основу письменности положен алфавит древнееврейского языка с некоторыми стандартными диакритическими знаками: אַ, אָ, בֿ, וּ, יִ, יַי, כּ, פּ, פֿ, שֹ, תּ Большинство слов, заимствованных из иврита и арамейского, сохранили традиционное написание. Остальной словарный запас представляет собой систему однозначного соответствия между звуками, с одной стороны, и буквами или их сочетаниями, с другой. При этом сохраняются установившиеся традиции, касающиеся, например, графики определенных конечных букв, или правила о начальном непроизносимом א. В процессе эволюции в идиш усилилась тенденция систематически использовать букву א для обозначения звука /a/, אָ — для передачи /о/; כ употребляется для передачи /x/, וו — для передачи /v/. С течением времени установилось и применение буквы ע как символа гласного звука /e/. Это нововведение, характерное для ашкеназского произношения иврита, утратившего согласный звук, обозначавшийся буквой ע, относится к 14 в. Способы передачи дифтонгов и безударных гласных, а также правила словораздела значительно различались в разные периоды истории. Ныне дифтонг /oi/ обозначается сочетанием וי, дифтонг /ei/ — сочетанием יי, дифтонг /ai/ — тем же сочетанием с дополнительным диакритическим знаком — ײַ (диакритический знак употребляется не во всех публикациях). /ž/ и /č/ передаются соответственно диграфами זש и טש. Некоторые издательства до сих пор не соблюдают всех правил. Стандатрной считается орфография ИВО, однако религиозные издательства предпочитают старую систему. Во многих газетах старые корректоры отказываются менять издавна сложившиеся навыки еще с времен до Второй мировой войны в Европе. С 1920-х гг. в Советском Союзе (а затем и в коммунистических и просоветских издательствах ряда других стран) был отвергнут принцип историко-этимологического написания слов иврито-арамейского происхождения и был принят фонетический принцип, отрицающий традиционно следование древнееврейской и арамейской орфографии при написании слов из этих языков. В 1961 г. в СССР вернулись к написанию конечных букв. Грамматика По сравнению с немецким языком морфология идиша сильно упрощена, прежде всего в области флексий. Вместо личных и падежных окончаний используется большое число вспомогательных глаголов. Система фонем идиш определяется главным образом теми языками, из которых он заимствовал свой основной лексический состав. В частности идиш сохранил ударное и безударное древнееврейского ת, редуцированное в современном иврите. Идиш имеет экспираторное ударение, и хотя место ударения в слове не всегда полностью предсказуемо, существует несколько характерных распределений словесного ударения. Система гласных треугольного типа с тремя степенями раствора и двумя позициями артикуляции. i u e o a Наиболее характерные дифтонги — это сочетание е, а, о с i.Наблюдается редукция многих немецких дифтонгов, например pf. Система согласных в высшей степени симметрична. m n n’ b d d’ g p t t’ k v z z’ z c r f s s’ š e x h y l l’ В отличие от немецкого языка, ряды взрывных и фрикативных различаются не напряженностью, а звонкостью — очевидно, под славянским влиянием, которое также сказалось и на возникновении палатальных согласных. В отличие от немецкого, наблюдается также встречаемость звонких согласных в исходе слов. Из-за притока слов иврито-арамейского и славянского происхождения в идиш проникли многочисленные начальные сочетания согласных, несвойственные немецкому языку (например, bd-, px-). Грамматическая система идиш в основном следует модели немецкого языка, но со значительным числом изменений. В синтаксисе возникли новые модели порядка слов. Порядок слов в главном и придаточном предложениях стал одинаков. Расстояние между существительными и их определениями, а также между частями глагольных фраз было сокращено. Имена существительные характеризуются четырьмя падежами и тремя родами. Однако родительный падеж превратился в притяжательный, утеряв большинство других функций. Показатель винительного падежа после предлогов опускается. Германское различие между слабым и сильным склонением прилагательных исчезло, но появилось новое различие между изменяемыми предикативными прилагательными. Многие существительные были распределены между разными моделями множественного числа. Под влиянием славянских языков развились уменьшительные формы существительных и прилагательных. В глаголе все времена и наклонения, кроме настоящего времени изъявительного наклонения, стали образовываться аналитически. Развивается чуждое строю германских языков последовательное различение совершенного и несовершенного вида; появился ряд новых глагольных форм, выражающих видовые и залоговые оттенки. Причастие настоящего времени также приобрело новые функции. Формы спряжения во многих случаях подверглись инновации, возникли новые классы перифрастического спряжения. История В 1920-е годы идиш был одним из официальных языков Белорусской Советской Социалистической Республики. Некоторое время лозунг «Пролетарии всех стран, соединяйтесь!» был начертан на гербе БССР на идиш, наряду с белорусским, польским и русским языками. Германский язык? В 1991 г. профессор лингвистики Тель-Авивского университета Пол Векслер на основе анализа структуры и словаря идиша выдвинул гипотезу, относящую идиш в группу славянских, а не германских языков. Позже, в книге «Ашкеназийские евреи: славянско-тюркский народ в поисках еврейской идентификации» Векслер предложил пересмотреть и всю теорию происхождения ашкеназов — говорившего на идише восточноевропейского еврейства. Он рассматривает их не как потомков выходцев с Ближнего Востока, а как коренной европейский народ, происходящий от потомков западных славян — лужицких сорбов, полабов и др. Позже Векслер включил в число предполагаемых предков восточноевропейских евреев также хазар и многочисленных славян, живших в Киевской Руси в IX—XII веках. Теория Векслера не завоевала широкой поддержки в научном сообществе, однако его выводы многое изменили в германоцентрических взглядах теории происхождения языка идиш. В последнее время многие исследователи отвергают «рейнскую гипотезу» происхождения идиша и вслед за Векслером, считают, что идиш сложился на славянских землях в Богемии и на Дунае и роль славянского компонента более значительна, чем считалось ранее. Источник сленга Идиш является вторым по величине (после цыганского языка) источником для блатного сленга (арго) феня в русском языке. Ивритские слова попали туда тоже через идиш. См. также * Марьян Беленький Корни русского воровского жаргона Большое количество идишских слов в воровском арго львовских батяров и в польском воровском арго. В средневековой Германии существовал воровской сленг «кукумлошен», основанный на еврейском языке. Ссылки * Марина Аграновская Идиш, брат немецкого * Михаэль Дорфман (Дан Михаэль) «Язык раввинов и воров хохумлойшен» См. также Идиш — главный источник ивритского сленга Словари и монографии * Русско-еврейский (идиш) словарь: Ок. 40 000 слов. Составители Р. Я. Лернер, Е. Б. Лойцкер, М. Н. Майданский, М. А. Шапиро. — 2-е изд., стереотип. — М.: Рус. яз., 1989. — 720 с. ISBN 5-200-00427-6 — Содержит обзор грамматики идиша * History of the Yiddish Language. Max Weinreich. 1973. YIVO Institute for Jewish Research. The University of Chicago Press, 1980. ISBN 0-226-88604-2 - История языка идиш (на англ. яз.). Автор Макс Вайнрайх, со-основатель Института Еврейских Исследований ИВО. Оригинал на идиш - "געשיכטע פון דער יידישער שפראך" Ресурсы онлайн * Краткий идиш-русский словарь Александра Солдатова на сайте Jewniwerse * Живой идиш от Шломо Громана * Английский-идиш-английский словарь онлайн * Проверка правописания в различных стандартах идиша * Глоссарий — идишистские слова и выражения * Краткое введение в идиш (англ.) * Грамматика идиша (нем.) * Идиш-английский-идиш (скачать) * Идиш — русский английский немецкий краткий словарь * Электронная версия словаря Гаркави Ссылки * Дербаремдикер М. Л. О чём говорят пословицы на идише * Журнал Хайфского университета «Ди вельт фун идиш» (Жизнь идиша) * Библия (Танах) на идише * Классическая беллетристика на идише * Сборники еврейского рассказа ред. Ирвинга Хоу, Элиэзера Гринберга и Фриды Форман * [http://www.cs.engr.uky.edu/~raphael/yiddish.html Ред мит мир идиш Ссылки на идише] * Di Velt fun Yidish: Audio Stories * Статья об идиш из Электронной еврейской энциклопедии * Михаэль Дорфман «Как евреи произошли от славян» часть 1. часть 2 * Слишком левый, слишком правый, слишком мертвый идиш by Михаэль Дорфман * Сборник автографов еврейских писателей на идише * Категория:Языки Украины Категория:Германские языки Категория:Языки Литвы Категория:Языки Молдавии Категория:Языки Польши Категория:Языки Румынии Категория:Языки России af:Jiddisj als:Jiddisch ar:يديشية (لغة) be:Ідыш bg:Идиш br:Yidicheg ca:Jiddisch cs:Jidiš da:Jiddisch de:Jiddisch el:Γίντις en:Yiddish language eo:Jida lingvo es:Yídish et:Jidiši keel fa:ییدیش fi:Jiddiš fr:Yiddish he:יידיש hu:Jiddis nyelv id:Bahasa Yiddish it:Lingua yiddish ja:イディッシュ語 ko:이디시어 kw:Yedhowek la:Lingua Iudaeogermanica li:Jiddisch nl:Jiddisch nn:Jiddisch språk no:Jiddisch pdc:Yiddisch pl:Jidysz pt:Língua iídiche ro:Limba idiş scn:Lingua yiddish simple:Yiddish sk:Jidiš sr:Јидиш sv:Jiddisch th:ภาษายิดดิช tl:Wikang Yidish tr:Yidiş uk:Їдиш yi:יידיש zh:意第緒語